What if?
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: LMLE, JPNB, more pairings to come, lilly married lucius and james married narcissa, here is their stories enjoy, CHARECTERS OOC
1. Chapter 1

What if?

Summary: what would have happened if Lucius wasn't a death eater and he married Lilly, and James married Narcissa, find out here! Read on! NO FLAMES PLEASE! WARNING: CHARECTERS VERY OOC! Oh and did I mention lemons?

PROLOGE / DEFAULT CHAPTER

Third person point of view

Mrs. Malfoy stood in the kitchen talking to her personal maid when her son Lucius came, sweeping in,

"Mother" he acknowledged

"Lucius how are you dear?" She asked

"Fine, and you?" he asked.

She smirked before replying, "Im alright, dear."

With a nod of his head and a snap of his small fingers his house elf, dobby appeared and squeaked,

"Is Young master wanting something?"

"Yes I would like my coat please." The child replied.

His mother looked at him skeptically before asking,

"Are you going somewhere, dear?"

Lucius sighed and replied with,

"Yes mother, im going to Diagon alley, alone."

As he said alone, he eyed his mother warily

"Alone? But honey, your only eleven years old? Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and said "of course mother, I'm a Malfoy!"

His mother sighed and nodded then said,

"Just be careful, and DON'T pick fights."

Lucius looked around a bewildered expression playing on his feature's

"Who me, Mother how could you even suggest such a thing" he asked sarcasm dripping off every word.

They turned when a chuckle could be heard coming from the direction of the door, Lucius nor his mother had realized that his father had come in. Lucius grinned at his father shouting a hasty 'bye' before dashing off before his parents could stop him. As he passed the gate and turned left, his family lived right down the road from the leaky cauldron, he picked up his pace.

Reaching the leaky cauldron he looked for tom, the owner, he asked tom to open the archway for him, Lucius muttered his thanks and walked through the archway, to go in search of his best friend Severus Snape.

(Lilly's house)

Lilly's mother took another pie out of the oven and put another tray of cookies in. Lilly's mother liked baking, especially in June and today was June 19, 1953. A week before Lilly's birthday, Lilly would turn ten on June 29, 'sigh' she is growing up so fast.

When the timer for the cookies went off, she took out the tray and turned around to put the cookies on the table for the girls to decorate, but she stopped dead in her tracks and laughed her self silly at the sight before her, Lilly's face around her mouth, and nose, even a smudge on her forehead, was covered in frosting. And Petunia was covered from head to toe in powdered sugar, both trying to look as innocent as possible, with mouths crammed full of cookies, and candy sprinkles, and such.

I smiled at the girls and said,

"Go get cleaned up you two!"

The girls giggled and nodded their little heads and dashed up the stairs I sighed and felt a bubble of mirth coming forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: best friends!

**A/N thank you Melissa! Love ya!**

(Go forward one year)

Lilly's POV

"Oh man, oh man, Lilly will you open my present first? ... Huh will ya? Huh!"

Asked a very excited Petunia, Lilly laughed and said,

"Alright, petunia, I will open yours first."

Petunia then proceeded to jump from her chair, to run up the stairs, and grab the gift, when she came back down with a very messily wrapped box clutched in her hands. When a regal owl swooped down and dropped a letter on my lap,

"Petunia do you mind if I open this letter first?"

Petunia sighed but nodded her head. Lilly smiled and opened the letter to read:

To a Miss Lillian Faith Evans,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We hope that you will join us this August first, at ten o'clock sharp, to board the train on platform 9 and ¾. Your ticket for the train is being held at the leaky cauldron, you will find the leaky cauldron on the intersection of and pure LN. And, blooded LN. Once you find this B/B go to the owner tom and give him this letter, he will assist you from there, and your school list is included.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore.

Head, master.

Lilly gasped and handed the letter to her parents and looked at the school list it consisted of,

One cauldron

One standard grade one charm's books

One standard grade one potions book

One standard grade one transfiguration book

One standard grade one defense against the dark arts book

One standard grade one herbology book

One standard grade one care of magical creature's book

And then just some quills, and robes, and parchment, an owl, cat, or frog and some potions ingredients.

"Can I go daddy? Please?" Lilly asked.

Her parents looked at each other before nodding to Lilly, who gave a squeal of excitement and then turned to Petunia and said,

"Alright Im all yours"

Petunia giggled and then handed Lilly the package, Lilly tore the paper off and opened the box and inside were the shiny white, dancing shoes she had wanted. She squealed again and thanked Petunia and then turned to her parents. They spent the rest of the night opening presents and, blowing out candles and such before long they all went to bed.

(Skip ahead to July, 31st)

Narcissa's POV

"Bella it's time to go! Right now!" I yelled to my little sister Bellatrix.

"Coming, do you think Ralph will be there?"

She asked coming down to the foyer, wearing a short skirt and a small blouse, and sandals with a small bit of heal. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. She just raised a dainty eyebrow and asked

"Do you think he likes me?" I sighed again and said

"Bella, you are ten years old he is twelve, I don't know if he likes you or not!"

She just gave a small tilt of her head as if pondering the thought. And I sighed and grabbed her arm before stepping into the fire after my mother. I arrived at the Leakey cauldron in time to see a couple with two little girls come in the girls looked to be Bella and my age, they came in the muggle way and handed Tom their letter, and Tom said something, and the older of the two stepped out and shook his hand, I watched as mother offered to escort them after handing in my letter and getting my ticket, the adults exchanged words for a couple of minutes and then my mother pointed over to us. And I smiled and waved. They all smiled back, Bella was once again clueless so I hit the back of her head and she stumbled forward and right next to the younger of the sisters. They smiled and exchanged pleasantries before they really hit it off. I could tell they would be good friends. The older one of the sisters walked over to me and introduced her self,

"Hello im Lilly Evans"

"Narcissa black, call my cissy"

"Alright, do you attend Hogwarts?" Lilly questioned.

"This is going to be my first year." I said proudly.

Our parents walked over to us and we went out back to go shopping for our supplies Lilly and I continued to talk and we became fast friends, I could tell this was going to be a good year.

Ok peeps! I have this little game that I made up its called **tickle the little purple button and I will give you a cookie and a box of gummy bear's!**


	3. Chapter 3 autor's note!

OK peeps my wonderful beta doesnt know about this because this is just for you,

DONT FLAME ME I FLAME BACK! IM SORRY IF I CANT SPELL PERFECTLY BUT I BET YOU COULDENT EITHER YOUR HIGHNESSESS! 


	4. Chapter 4 authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


End file.
